Mutual
by sTrAwbErRi009
Summary: Harry followed Draco to the Lavatory. Set in their fifth year. R'nR Slash. HPDM. Ron and Ginny bashing. T for swearing.


Hello. I'm new at this pair so I hope you like it!

Harry entered the lavatory after Malfoy, who ran after seeing him earlier.

"Damn it, Potter." Malfoy suddenly said, making Harry think that he knew he was there but the he continued.

"Why do you have to be so bloody perfect!" Malfoy gripped the sink tightly, his knuckle turning white. Harry, who heard Malfoy, was bemused.

"Why do I have to love you?" "Malfoy asked himself angrily.

Harry, out of reflex, replied, "I don't know." Malfoy heard that and turned his head so fast you could hear a snap.

"Potter what do you want, came to laugh at my face knowing I harbor some feelings for you?" He hissed, glarring at Harry. Harr glared back.

"No," He replied sharply. "I came because I was worried." Malfoy laughed at that bitterly.

"Worried?" He asked incredulously." Why would you be worried, last time I checked we were enemies."

"I knew that. But you suddenly ran after seeing me that the only thing that registered in my head was to follow you." Harry responded.

"Is that so? Well now you know" Malfoy snapped. "I can't possibly stay knowing I could have a slip of tongue any minute."

"Oh? Oh!" Harry exclaimed, recognizing what Malfoy meant when he said that.

"Yeah, Oh. Now go, before you humiliate yourself further."

"No way, Malfoy."

"What more do you want? Haven't you humiliate me and you enough?"

"I'm not" Harry said narrowed his eyes at that, not getting what he meant.

"What do you mean you're not?" He asked.

"I'm not trying to humiliate you" Harry answered. Malfoy just rolled his eyes, not believing Harry.

"Fine, be that way. Just want you to know that the feeling is mutual." Harry snapped, glaring at Malfoy before turning to leave. When he reached the door, Malfoy called out to him, "What!"

Hary sighed and walked to him. Soon, he was inches from Malfoy, who squeaked and backed away. But Harry stepped forward everytime and had him backed to the wall. Malfoy closed his eyes and waited for the upcoming punch, or so he thought. Yet it never came, instead all he felt was lips angainst his. His eyes darted open and he found himself gazing back to the warm emerald eyes of his archenemy. Well, his ex-archenemy.

Harry applied more pressure to Malfoy's lips that it broke him out of their gazing match. Malfoy kissed back as soon as he was aware and so it became a battle of dominance. Seconds later, they pulled apart after Harry won and because of the need for air. Their foreheads touched as they stare at each other, their breaths mixing together. Malfoy pulled away reluctantly when he got his breathing back.

"Potter, what is this?" Malfoy asked in a small voice, gesturing to the both of them. Harry smiled at him, finding him adorable, especially with the blush gazing his cheeks. He raised his hand and caressed Malfoy's cheek.

"What do you want us to be, Draco?" Harry asked blushed and averted his eyes.

"You know what I want, Harry" He said with the same small voice had earlier.

"I 'll be that then, lovers." Harry said. Draco blushed at that.

"Draco, you look so cute!" He teased.

"I'm not. Malfoys aren't cute, they're handsome." Draco said, pouting.

"That too." Harry said, chuckling. Then, he pressed his lips chastely to Draco's pouting one.

"Harry, what do you really feel about me? I want to hear you say it." Draco demanded. Harry chuckled but then blushed when he realize the question.

"You know you look cute when you do that spoiled brat act." Harry said.

"Harry!" Draco whined.

"Alright, Alright." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Draco and pulling him close. He put his mouth close to Draco's ear. "I love you" Draco shivered when Harry's breath touched his ear.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and buried his face to his chest, mumbling the same sentiment back to Harry.

They reveled at the moment until it was ruined by the continuous loud banging on the door. Harry let go of Draco to open the door when a threat was thrown.

"Malfoy, I swear if you touch even one of Harry's hair, I will kill you." Ron shouted. Harry's eyes flashed in rage at the threat, the only thing calming him was Draco's presence.

"_Alohamora_" Hermione's voice was heard and the door was thrown open. It revealed Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Weasley twins. Harry moved Draco behind him.

"What is it?" He asked. Ron, Ginny and Hermione had their wands pointed to Draco but the twinds lowered theirs when they saw Harry defend him, recognition shining in their eyes.

"Harry," Fred said. Harry looked at them.

"Are you?" George asked, finishing the question silently.

"Yes." Harry said. Fred and George and they went to Draco.

"Hey, I believe we haven't met each other formally yet. " George said. Draco nodded.

"So, I'm Gred." Fred said childishly.

"And I'm Forge!" George finished, dramatically. Harry and Draco laughed at that, relief can be heard.

"Fred! George!" Ginny shouted in shock at what they were doing.

"Why are you talking to a git like him!" Ron shouted at them.

"Ronniekins, you should be careful with what you say." Fred warned, wagging his forefinger back and forth.

"Yeah, you don't know what would happen if the phoenix depending the dragon hears you." George said. Ron was confused, as well as Ginny. But Hermione realized it.

"Harry, what are they saying?" Hermione asked in a dangerous voice.

"They're saying that I'm together with Draco." Harry replied simply.

"Alright." Hermione said before walking to Draco. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger"

"Draco Malfoy" Draco said, shaking her hand. Confused he was, Harry and the twins too. Hermione saw that and sighed.

"Seriously, if Harry said that without fear of losing us. Means that he really loves Mal-Draco." Hermione said, recognizing her slip up before it's too late. "and I don't really want to lose Harry's friendship." The couple and the twins nodded, accepting the explaination. They all turned to the two youngest Weasley, who had recovered from their shock.

"Malfoy, did you use _Imperio_ on Harry?" Ginny asked, ferociously. Draco shook his head.

"I don't believe you." Ron said, lunging to hit Draco. Harry got mad when Draco fell to the floor from the impact of the punch.

"_Petrificus Totalus" _Harry said, pointing his wand to Ron.

"Harry, wha-" Ron said. No one was paying attention to Ginny, who was stalking to Draco.

"Don't you dare hurt him again or else." Harry threatened. Ron nodded then they heard a piercing scream nad saw Draco on the floor writhing in pain. Harry rushed to him while the twins and Hermione rounded on Ginny.

"Draco. Drac." Harry said, stroking Draco's hair. Smoothing it away from his eyes, which had tears falling. He heard snippets of threats from Hermione and questions from the twins. He only let go of Draco when he heard about '_Crucio_' being used.

"Ginny, tell me the truth," Harry started, standing up and turning to Ginny. "Did you or did you not use _Crucio_ on Draco?"

"I did" She said truthfully. Everybody was shocked but Harry recovered first.

"You Bitch!" He shouted, lunging to her. He slapped her before Hermione body-bind him.

"What?" He snapped at her.

"Draco wouldn't want you to do that for him. You might get expelled." Hermione said. Harry sighed and had Hermione remove the body-bind from him. When it was removed, he saw Draco, panting. So he rushed to him, helping him up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, Draco nodded. Harry looked around and saw Ginny stupefied. He guessed it was one of the twins.

"Harry," Hermione called, Harry looked at her. "Comfort him. I'm sure he's shaken up." Harry nodded, but then he remembered Ron and Ginny.

"We'll see to our sis and bro." Fred said, George nodding at the background.

"Hermione will make sure of that and tell you what's the verdict." George added, Fred's the one nodding this time.

"Alright." Harry said. He turned to Draco and embraced him, no waiting for the other to go. He whispered sweet-nothings to his lover and waited till his breathing calmed.

"Are you alright now?" He asked to be sure.

"Yes." Draco replied.

"Harry," Harry cocked his head to the side. "Weasley was your bestfriend right?"

"Yes. But don't worry, I already knew this would happen." Harry replied. "I just hoped that he would understand. Guess that was to much for him." He snorted at the thought.

"I'm sorry, Harry" Draco murmured. "But then again, who wouldn't choose me over him." Harry chuckled and kissed Draco's earlobe, making him shiver.

"No one" Draco harrumph'ed at Harry. Harry smiled and tightened his arms around him before placing a kiss on his lips. Draco returned it, passionately.

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
